jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Jurassic Park Adventures canon)
This article shows the sequence of event of the Jurassic Park Adventures series. In Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey it is stated that September 1, 2001 is six weeks after Eric and Dr. Grant are rescued from Isla Sorna. If one calculates back, the rescue should take place at July 21 which is in canon with the Movie timeline. These two dates are the backbone of this timeline. 1988 July *Eric Kirby is born in Enid. 1993 *Eric (5) gets into dinosaurs. 1995 *After the San Diego incident the news came that John Hammand's InGen corporation had brought dinosaurs back to life. *From that moment Eric (7) wants to see a real dinosaur. 2001 May *Ben Hildebrand takes Amanda and Eric on a vacation to Costa Rica. ~ May 26 *The Dino-Soar boat has an accident, Eric and Ben crash in a tree. Ben dies. *Eric goes to the beach, is hunted back to the forest. He spends the night in a banana tree. May 27 *Eric's shoulder is slammed by an Ankylosaurus. next few days *Eric spends most of the nights in trees. May 29 (third morning) *Eric reaches the InGen compound. *He writes ERIC IS HERE on the roof. few days after May 29 *Eric is so bored that he goes playing hockey. *Almost killed by a Raptor. Saved by Iggy. *Eric makes a 'fortified little camp' in the InGen compound. night *Raptors brake into the InGen compound. Eric only discovers Iggy, and Dr. Grant's book. next morning *Raptors attack. *Eric hides in a small storage bunker. Following week *Eric stays a week in the bunker. *He reads the InGen reports the found in the compound. He discovers there is a safe house on the island with a radio, weapons and supplies. *He reads grands book 3 times. *Makes two false starts to travel to the safe house. Third start *Triceratops squeezes the bunker and Eric has to go on his way. *Eric reaches the valley. *Eric spends a night in a tree trunk *Raptors attack at night. Next day *Raptor attack Iguanodon herd. *Eric spends the night in a tree. *Tree is struck by lightning. *Eric runs into a cave and after that into the safe house. Safe house has no communication equipment. July *Eric becomes 13. July 19 *Eric saves Dr. Alan Grant from a pack of Raptors. July 21 *Eric and the rest of the group is rescued by the US Navy. *Dr. Grand starts consulting other scientists and drawing up plans for a scientist base on Isla Sorna to protect the dinosaurs from extinction. August *'Within 2 weeks after the rescue' - Dr. Grant asks Eric to testify before the UN General Assembly. September September 1 *Dr. Grant rehearses the speech he is about to give before Eric. * 10:00u - Dr. Grant speeches before the UN General Assembly, and proposes the set up of a Ranger Station on Isla Sorna. *Eric publishes his book Survivor, about how he survived the 8 weeks on Isla Sorna. *The publication leads to a whirlwind publicity tour with all kinds of personal appearances and television interviews. December *'4 weeks after the testimony' - A letter from Alan Grant arrives at the Kirby's house. Grant invites Eric to Isla Sorna. *'Christmas' - Eric celebrates Christmas with his parents in Enid. *Events of Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey take place. 2002 July Survivor Week *Eric and Alan Grant give a speech about their adventures on Isla Sorna at Universal Studios, Florida. After Survivor Week *Universal studios is attacked by a pack of Pteranodons. Events of Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers take place. Category:Events Category:Timeline